


on the road

by sojunghwan



Series: christmassy [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, mentioned Minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojunghwan/pseuds/sojunghwan
Summary: on the way to his hometown, couple mingyu and mina are stuck in traffic.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Myoui Mina
Series: christmassy [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182953





	on the road

mingyu figured the holidays were the right time for mina to meet his parents for the first time. so here they are, on a mini road trip, eating their take-out breakfast from mcdonalds.

on a common day, it usually takes a little less than two hours from seoul to get there. but everyone else is also as busy as them with their holiday plans so heavy traffic was inevitable. he didn't mind the inconvenience since it was understandable. though it worries him that the longer waiting time would make her more nervous in meeting her future in-laws. they weren't married or engaged yet, but he likes to think of their future from time to time.

he pressed down the break, getting ready to sit in for a while. "you good? you're not getting car sick or anything?" he turned to face her and tuck a strand of hair to her ear, to catch her attention which was previously focused on the other cars stuck in traffic outside.

mina recovered from her trance and gave him a reassuring smile. "i'm fine. just a little tired from working overtime last night." when his hand stayed on the space of her cheek and jaw, she leaned into his touch.

"i thought you're nervous about meeting my parents."

she looked up to think then chuckled. "okay, honestly, i'm a little worried. do you think they'll like me?"

"if they managed to love minghao and treat the rest like their own sons, i swear you'll do better." the hand that held on her face moved to lightly ruffle his hair, to which she swatted away. both of them laughed at his joke but it did work on easing her mind. "you can sleep if you want," he quickly scanned the traffic in front of him, "this will take an hour or so."

"it seems rude to do so. i'll try not to."

after five minutes of saying that, her eyes were already closed shut, slowly drifting off to deep sleep. mingyu smiled warmly as he looked at her peacefully sleeping, still beautiful and never fails to make his heart skip a beat.


End file.
